Misguided Feelings
by Gothic984
Summary: Billy can't get the encounter with Gail out of his head and Gail introduces her cousin to the festive season.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any American Gothic characters, this is a work of fan fiction. This story is a continuation of my previous stories Emotion, Old Friends, Family, Difficult Decisions, Reflection, Spirit, Acceptance, Whole Again, Homecoming, Oh Father and Birthday Surprises.

It was a bitter cold December evening in Trinity South Carolina due to the cold spell that had hit the town a week earlier. Ice was beginning to form across the wooden floor of the pier and Billy Peele could feel his fingers starting to get numb with the cold as he sat behind Jimmy's bar.

Billy had been drinking by himself for the past few weeks since the incident with Gail, trying to figure out what he wanted. Ever since she kissed him and they came close to becoming intimate, it had caused doubts within his relationship with Selena and he was no longer sure that she was the right person for him.

Billy was trying to way up his options to best handle the situation. He was not foolish enough to attempt to take Gail from Lucas, the man was a sociopath and would not hesitate to unleash some awful punishment if he even suspected he was considering anything like that.

'I don't know, part of me kinda wants to see how that would play out...I mean I would kill you without hesitation, but it would be interestin' to see how my other half would react to that type of proposition' Lucas said as he approached Billy with a drink in his hand.

Billy sighed and downed his glass of whiskey. 'I want to be alone Lucas'

'It's strange to wanna be alone at this time of year, especially when you have a lonely girlfriend waitin' for you at home...Actually you don't really have a home here in Trinity do you Doc?'

'Leave me alone' Billy said through gritted teeth, trying to push down his irritation.

Lucas just laughed and sat next to him. 'Wow, my love really has well and truly screwed with your head hasn't she?...Although I'm not surprised having experienced her sensuality up close and personal, she does leave a lasting impression' Lucas said, enjoying winding the man up.

Billy could feel the resentment for this man rise within him, not only was his girlfriend crazy because of Lucas but the woman he actually wanted to be with was in a screwed up relationship with him.

'You truly are delusional if you believe my relationship is screwed up friend. Gail and I have an acceptance of each other that you couldn't understand and that makes our relationship flourish, it's a shame you don't get to experience that with your girlfriend...although, if you got mine outta your head for a few minutes you might find Selena more appealing' Lucas said handing Billy the glass of whiskey he had brought out with him.

Billy shook his head and took the drink, it seemed like Lucas was trying to bait him; however, he did not understand why. 'Gail came on to me Buck, make sure you remember that...This perfect connection you believe you two have can't be that strong if she was lookin' to me for comfort' he said with a hint of venom in his voice, then stood up and walked towards the pier rail.

Lucas laughed and got up to follow him. 'Firstly Billy-boy, whatever she did was to get back at me and nothing more. She has no feelings for you and she sure as hell doesn't desire anythin' you have to offer...Secondly, her misguided action with you was a direct result of her catching your girlfriend propositioning me. Had Selena behaved correctly within the confines of a relationship and respected ours, Gail wouldn't have felt the need to attempt to hurt me. You were just in the right place at the right time Doc...had it have been Ben in her house that day I have no doubt that he would've been the lucky one instead of you'

Billy downed his drink and threw the glass into the river angrily. 'What are you talking about Lucas? If Selena did something Gail would've told me'

Lucas smiled devilishly, 'Maybe your friendship isn't as tight as it once was. If I recall Gail is still avoiding you as much as she can and I'm sure if you cast your mind back you'll notice a change within Selena, which started just before the unfortunate death of her father'

Billy began to wonder about the circumstances surrounding Gail's actions and started to doubt that he was fully aware of everything that had happened in the lead up to their encounter. Selena had been acting strange; however, he had put that down to the death of her father and he was too busy with his thoughts about Gail to pay much attention to what was bothering his girlfriend.

'See that's your problem Doc, you actually think you matter to more than just one person here in Trinity...Gail may have tolerated you for a while, Ben did as well but the only person who actually truly gives a damn about you is Selena and it appears your feelings for her are dwindlin'' Lucas said cruelly.

'Why are you trying to torture me Buck?' Billy asked irritated.

Lucas was very proud of his possessions and the fact that Gail had even entertained doing anything with the man in front of him sickened him; however, he was partly to blame for that mistake of hers. Now that everything seemed to be settling down with Gail he was more aware of Billy's feelings for her and he would not stand for the mans disrespectful thoughts.

Billy had dug Lucas up when he had been buried alive so he was extending the man a bit of leniency, which is why they were just talking and Billy was not being introduced to his twin; however, if he did not heed his warning Lucas would not hesitate to come up with a more permanent solution to this matter. 'Torturin'? Man we haven't even started...This is just a gentle word of reminder about who's boss around here, go sort out your relationship with Selena and keep outta mine Doc' he said and started to walk away.

Billy regarded Lucas suspiciously, he did not trust the man; however, as far as he knew Lucas had no reason to lie to him. Billy inhaled deeply in an attempt to regain some soberness, he would replay the incident with Gail and the lead up to it again in his mind and try to figure out if there was any truth to Lucas's words.

* * *

Gail sat cross-legged on the large vintage rug in front of the fireplace in Lucas's study, reading one of his forbidden books. Her hair was clipped loosely up on top of her head and she was wearing one of Lucas's dark green shirts with just her underwear, trying to take in the warmth of the fire.

Caleb was at the Library completing his homework with M's assistance and Miss Holt had agreed to pick them up so they could stay the night in the boarding house with Matt. She had gone to the Sheriff's Station after dropping the children off at the Library and Lucas was nowhere to be found; therefore, she had taken the opportunity to spend a few hours alone in the Buck mansion.

It was easy to enter this mysterious place for her these days and although Lucas had given her a key, she never had to use it as the front door always appeared open for her. With her lovers location being unknown she had started to explore the mansion to see what she could uncover, as her curiosity could not be tamed for long in this place. She had expected Lucas to show up out of nowhere to thwart her fact finding attempt; however, when she had roamed a few corridors unchallenged she decided he was too busy somewhere else to care what she was getting up to. After a while of roaming she decided to stop making extra work for herself and relax, after all if she proved she could be trusted Lucas might give her more freedom here.

The lack of warmth in this extravagant place had not gone unnoticed to Gail and when she had felt tingling in her fingers due to the coldness, she had chosen to settle down in Lucas's study where she knew the large fire would provide the warmth she needed. It had not taken long for Gideon to appear in the study and he was currently curled up in front of the fire next to her, she had given up trying to figure out how her strange companion gained entry to this place and just enjoyed his company.

Gail gave Gideon an affectionate stroke and turned the page over in the large book that lay in front of her on the floor. She had been drawn to this large thick book with the title worn down and when she started reading it, she was instantly intrigued with it's contents. The book was written in an old text and was difficult to understand even for her with her higher education; however, she was not beaten so easily and had managed to get used to the complexity of the writing. The book appeared to be primarily about demons and from the table of contents she could establish that it detailed the believed origins and history of possession, in addition to folklore surrounding demons and possible ways to overcome possession.

Gail used to be fascinated by the supernatural as a teenager; however, she had grown out of the subject when she started learning the importance of facts and evidence. Her return to this town over a year ago had opened her mind up to different possibilities and brought her previous work ethic under scrutiny, it now did not seem so implausible for her to potentially accept the validity of the book in front of her after the things she had witnessed in this town.

Gideon let out a low growl and Gail shushed him then gave him another gentle stroke, she had barely made a dent in this book and wanted to get as far through it as she could before Lucas returned to his home.

'Too late Darlin', the master has returned' Lucas said walking casually into the study and throwing his jacket over the couch.

Gail let out a long sigh, she had hoped she would have had at least another hour before she had to return the book back to it's rightful place; however, that was clearly not the case and she had been busted. 'Oh and here I was thinking I had your place to myself for the night...how rude of you to disturb me' she said sarcastically as she stood up and smiled when Gideon moved strategically in front of the book to hide it from Lucas's view.

Lucas had not expected Gail to visit him tonight and had been suspicious when he saw her red Mustang parked down the street. He had expected to catch her in some private room rifling through his things; however, here she was appearing to be getting warm by his fire wearing one of his shirts. He approached her slowly and removed a stray strand of hair from her face. 'This is a surprise...what am I disturbin' Miss Emory?' he asked and inhaled her scent.

Gail could sense his desire for her instantly and licked her lips suggestively. 'Not much Sheriff, I just have a rare free night so I thought I'd come in here out of the cold...would you like me leave?' she asked sweetly.

Lucas shook his head then bit his lip seductively and smiled. 'When you're just wearin' that? Not a chance Darlin'' he said and pulled her towards the couch gently by her hips.

Gail looked down at his pants disapprovingly and smiled when he removed them then she pushed him down on the couch. 'What this old thing?' she asked sarcastically tugging at the collar of the shirt and allowed Lucas to remove her panties slowly, then straddled him.

Lucas ran his hands up her body then began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. 'Not that I'm complainin' about this visit of yours, but should I be suspicious?' he asked as he unhooked her bra.

'I've not been snooping for information about you if that's what you're referring to' she said and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Lucas gave her a suspicious glance and leaned back to allow her more access to his shirt. 'It wouldn't be the first time you tried to go where you don't belong here Darlin''

Gail feigned a hurt look, then clawed her nails gently down his chest and smiled when she saw the desire in her eyes. 'Well I've been a good girl today Sheriff, so there's no spanking due'

Lucas grabbed hold of her and maneuvered himself on top of her. 'I'll be the judge of that' he said then kissed her passionately.

Gail clawed at his back in anticipation of what was to come and moaned loudly against his lips when he entered her. She was passed denying her desire for this Adonis and was content with letting him take her however he wanted.

Lucas nipped at her neck playfully then gently pulled her leg over his shoulder to enable him to push deeper within her, he sensed her climax building already so he quickened his movements to allow her release then slowed down to prolong this act. He had found himself enjoying their gentler encounters more often these days and was happy to push his orgasm down so he could remain inside her for longer. The intense pleasure that came with each deep thrust was almost unbearable; however, Lucas enjoyed testing his limits of control and would not rush this act.

Gail called out when her climax hit and pulled him down to her when his movements became slow and steady. She kissed him passionately and nipped at his bottom lip playfully, 'I know you like to torture me...' she whispered, '...but this slowness you're so fond of recently has to stop'

Lucas kissed her lips softly then pushed deeper inside then stopped. 'You don't enjoy me right here Darlin'?' he asked teasingly.

Gail shook her head and exhaled deeply. 'I enjoy you everywhere Sheriff; however, I'm likely to explode if you don't get on with it'

Lucas laughed then began to thrust in and out of her more forcefully, he could feel his climax building inside and sensed her second release was on par with him. Lucas released her leg to allow him to concentrate on his finish and she wrapped it around his waist, he pounded in and out of her as she clawed her nails down his chest and called out her name when his climax hit.

Gail pulled Lucas close after her release came and allowed him to remain inside of her while he rested on top of her. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to slow her heart rate and smiled as he ran his lips teasingly over her neck.

'I could get used to you bein' here when I get home Miss Emory' he whispered playfully in her ear.

'I could get used to this being all I have to do each night Sheriff...it's a shame I'm a mother of 2 these days' she said sarcastically and let out a low moan as he pulled his manhood out of her.

Lucas stood up, stretched and held out his hand to help her up. 'There's nothin' stoppin' you staying here on a more permanent basis with one of those two, this house is so big you probably wouldn't even know he was here'

Gail located the shirt she had been wearing and pulled it back on. 'I'm not so heartless that I'd split those two up, you know that...Besides, I like being able to escape here when I need some peace and quiet'

Lucas smiled and pulled her close to him. 'You won't get any of that while I'm around Darlin'...now, do you take me for a fool?'

Gail ran her hands up his bare chest and dug her nails in gently. 'I don't recall that thought crossing my mind, but it's still early' she said sweetly.

Lucas shook his head, turned her around and spanked her playfully, then pulled her back to him. 'You think I don't know that mutt of yours is hiding somethin'? You wanna tell me what you've been up to or do I have to get up and find out for myself?'

Gail leaned back into him and sighed. 'It's Nnthing that you need to be concerned about, I'm just doing some light reading...You're constantly lecturing me about accepting my true self, well that's not going to happen without some research'

Lucas nuzzled his head into her neck and nipped at her skin, he did not want her meddling into things she did not understand; however, he could not shield her if she truly wanted to learn and there was no denying the forces he had grown to live with here were interested in her. 'Alright Darlin', I'm not even gonna ask what you're readin' and I'll give you free reign with my books for now, but you need to promise me you'll come to me and only me for guidance on this...Do we have a deal?'

'So I'm supposed to come to you so you can spin everything your way? but if I agree you'll allow me full access to your Library? OK, I suppose I can accept that compromise'

'I need you to say the words Gail...certain things are dangerous and I want your assurance that you'll heed my guidance' Lucas said in a serious tone.

Gail sighed and shook her head, she only wanted to read some books and did not understand why he was being so serious; however, she trusted him against her better judgement and supposed there was no harm in giving into his wishes this once. 'Fine...it's a deal Lucas'

Lucas smiled and lifted her up into his arms. 'That's all I needed to hear...now that that's settled I think it's about time we got you to bed Miss Emory' he said with a devilish grin and started to carry her to his bedroom.

* * *

Billy sat in Selena's kitchen in the dark, lighting matches just to watch them burn. He had continued to drink after Lucas had left him at Jimmy's bar and could not get the mans words out of his head; therefore, he had decided to confront his girlfriend. It was after 2:00am when Billy arrived at Selena's and he had sat down to light a candle, but got distracted by the flame on the match.

Selena had been awoken by the sound of a door closing and suspected her boyfriend had finally returned, when he did not come to her she chose to check on him to establish what was going on. Billy had been distant over the past few weeks; however, he had not ended the relationship so she just assumed he was going through some things like she had previously and after a discussion with Gail she chose to just give him some space.

When she entered the kitchen she watched Billy carefully as he let the flame of a match burn his skin, he did not flinch when the flame touched him which caused her concern. 'Billy honey, are you alright?' she asked.

Billy allowed the flame to singe his skin for a moment longer, then turned towards her. Seeing Selena caused anger to flare up inside him and he stormed over to her then grabbed her roughly by the neck. The alcohol was clearly clouding his judgement and all he was concerned about was her propositioning Lucas. 'What the hell did you do Selena?' he asked pinning her against the wall by her neck.

Selena clawed at his hand but he just tightened his grip. 'What are you talking about honey? You're hurting me!'

Billy shook his head distrustfully, 'You did something with Lucas Buck and I want to know what!' he yelled.

Selena's heart sank, Gail had said she had not told him about what had happened the previous month; therefore, Selena had not expected a reaction like this. She had been taken completely off guard. 'Billy honey you need to calm down...' she said trying to sound reassuring, '...I don't know what Gail has said but...'

'Lucas Selena, not Gail...' Billy said interrupting, '...Is there something Gail should've told be?'

Selena was furious, she had not even considered Lucas would inform Billy of what she had attempted. After all the years she had spent pleasing him and doing whatever he required of her, it appeared Gail Emory was more loyal to her at this moment in time and that was laughable.

Selena could not help but laugh at the situation and saw an opening when Billy's grip on her neck loosened due to confusion over her reaction. 'Oh come on honey, you don't seriously believe what Lucas Buck tells you? What's happened to you?...If there was anything to discuss I'm sure the lovely Miss Emory would have filled you in by now' she said, hoping to speak to Gail later before he could.

Billy let go of Selena's neck, he was tired and confused at this moment in time which caused him doubt. He knew Lucas was deceitful; however, Gail had been mentioned by both Lucas and Selena so he did not know what to believe. He was still angry so he grabbed Selena roughly by the arm and dragged her into the bedroom, he did not know what was going on; however, he was pent up and still plagued with thoughts of Gail so he decided he would take his frustrations out on Selena.

Selena allowed him to manhandle her and drag her into the bedroom, from the look on his face she could tell this was going to hurt; however, she was happy to hash this out in the environment where she thrives the most and she would try to sort the matter out properly at another time.

* * *

Merlyn Ann Temple shot up in her bed at the boarding house when she felt something brush against her cheek, she had been having strange dreams all night and the sudden brush of something against her cheek almost made her scream.

Rocky quickly jumped onto the bed protectively and Merlyn let out a deep sigh of relief when she remembered she was not alone. She had a feeling of unease within her and glanced around the room not knowing what she expected to find. She jumped out of bed when she saw a faint glimmer of light in the corner; however, the light disappeared when she approached it.

Merlyn could feel herself getting upset and could not understand why. She had finally started to fully accept her state of being with her cousin and brother; however, something deep within her was calling out to her and she had a terrible feeling about what it could mean. She got back in bed and pulled Rocky close to her, for some reason the dogs presence eased her mind and she did not want to let go of him.

Rocky licked Merlyn's face affectionately and lay against her chest, which forced Merlyn to lay back down in her bed. She did not know what was happening to her; however, curiosity ran in their family and she was determined to find out.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas was awoken from a deep sleep by the intense feeling of pleasure that surged through his body, he opened his eyes slowly and shielded them from the morning light then glanced around for the cause of the pleasurable disturbance. He looked to his right to check on Gail; however, she was nowhere to be seen, then he felt a soft tongue slowly move up his manhood and he let out a loud moan.

Lifting the bed sheets up to reveal his lover ready to place him inside her mouth, he shook his head in comical disapproval. 'I was having a lovely sleep up here Darlin''

Gail peered up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. 'And I was having a lovely taste of things down here Sheriff, would you like me to stop?' she asked sweetly.

Lucas smiled, 'I'd love to see you try' he warned and let out another loud moan when she took him in her mouth fully.

Gail sucked him gently at first and played with her tongue over his tip, then began to suck more vigorously. As this act was a surprise to Lucas it did not take him long to reach his climax and he erupted in her mouth. Gail swallowed his moisture and pulled herself back up to the top of the bed. 'Good morning Sheriff' she said with a smile and kissed him softly on the lips.

'You know I'm gonna have to retaliate to this don't you?' he asked and began to move down the bed.

'No...' Gail said pulling him back up to her, '...I really need to go check on the children'

'The children can wait Darlin', It's about time you started putting your needs first' He said as he ran his hand down her body and stroked her sweet spot teasingly.

Gail inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, it was hard to say no to him at the best of times and virtually impossible when they were in his domain. As if sensing her conflict Lucas pushed his fingers inside her and gently kissed her lips. 'Lucas I have a busy day' she panted but he just continued playing with her and nipping at her lips.

'All work and no play makes Gail a dull girl' he said quoting her favorite author, then positioned himself on top of her and parted her legs with his knees.

Gail knew there was no stopping him when he got in this mood. She had initially hoped her previous action would satisfy his insatiable desire this morning so she could head straight out; however, she should have known better as all she succeeding in doing was making him want it more. She was not complaining as his unnatural desire for her made her feel empowered but the distracting attraction went both ways and it was becoming more of an obsession than just desire.

'There's nothin' wrong with a little obsession Darlin'' he whispered in her ear, then pushed his manhood inside her.

Gail lay back and allowed him to fill her, the more she argued the longer this would take and she knew when it was time to throw in the towel. His slow movements gave off a burst of pleasure with each thrust and she could feel herself getting lost in him, which was unacceptable to her. 'Pick up the speed Sheriff, I haven't got all day' she panted, wanting to retreat away from her feelings.

Lucas was enjoying the relaxed movements; however, if his love wanted this to play out a different way he was happy to comply. 'Am I takin' too much of your time Miss Emory?..Alright, let's change this up' He panted and pulled his manhood out of her, spun her around on all fours and thrust into her roughly.

This was not what Gail had in mind first thing in the morning and gripped the pillows tightly in her hands, the force he was using had been unexpected but she had handled worse from him and she felt her intense climax rising within her. Gail could sense Lucas was close to her and pushed back to allow him deeper inside of her, she called out when he spanked her hard and pushed her head into the pillow to stifle her yell as they came together.

Lucas smiled triumphantly when he saw her with her head buried in his pillow, it was good knowing she felt the intensity as much as he did. When he pulled out of her he lay back down and pulled her to his chest, so they could both catch their breath. When Gail pulled away after looking at the clock then quickly got out of bed, he rolled towards her and propped himself up on his arm. 'Something I said?' he asked.

Gail grabbed a tissue to clean herself up and searched for a robe. 'Not at all...but I'm going to be late so back off' she ordered and rushed towards the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Caleb walked down the street with his hands in his pockets trying to figure out where he wanted to go, he had been dropped off at school by Miss Holt; however, when he reached the entrance something within him had urged him to run. Caleb knew he would get into trouble for skipping school but he would deal with that when it happened, he was more concerned with the eeriness he felt within him and the concern he suddenly felt for his sister.

Merlyn had been acting strange at breakfast and when he questioned her she just smiled at him, he could tell she was pretending everything was alright but he could sense that there was something bothering her. When he attempted to question her again she had stormed out and left him to be driven to school by Miss Holt, he did not understand his sisters anger and he was left feeling like he had done something wrong.

'That's how girls getcha son...' Lucas said leaning against a tree, '...one minute they're fine and dandy, then the next they're trying to bite your head off'

Caleb approached Lucas and looked down at his feet. 'Are you gonna tell Gail I'm not in school?' he asked timidly.

Lucas laughed and patted Caleb on the back. 'Son I couldn't care less if you wanted to ditch class every day and I certainly wouldn't sell you out to that ol' cousin of yours. Your teacher is another story, but I'm sure we can handle her...So what's got you moping around the streets at this time of the day?' he asked.

Caleb shrugged, 'Merly's mad at me and I dunno what I've done'

Lucas smiled and shook his head, 'You could be here for a decade tryin' to figure out what's upset a girl son. A piece of advice, just apologize when it seems necessary and hope she let's it go'

Caleb thought about this for a moment, then sighed. 'But I wanna help her'

Lucas felt for the boy, he'd had enough experience with Gail's and Selena's mood swings to know Caleb was fighting a losing battle here. 'Listen, woman are complex creatures and believe me when I say there's no point wastin' your time trying to decipher what makes them tick...If your sister is upset it could be for a number of reasons but she'd never come out and tell you what it is, woman keep everythin' bottled up until it becomes too much for them to handle'

'Then what?' Caleb asked curiously.

Lucas laughed and pulled Caleb towards his car. 'Well son, then all hell breaks loose and you better hope you're as far away from the blast radius as you can be...Come on, let's go get a hot chocolate and we'll see if we can figure this one out together'

* * *

Gail sat behind her desk staring at the blank computer screen, her Editor Mark wanted her to do a follow up article on Goat Town as soon as possible, but her mind was plagued with things she had read in the book she had found at Lucas's place and she could not concentrate on anything else. She found herself searching the internet for references to possession and demons, trying to find some hard facts on the subject rather than going on belief; however, deep down she knew that was pointless and she needed to start trusting her faith.

A knock came on her office door and Billy walked in without waiting for an invite, Gail had been avoiding her friend and could have done without a visit at this moment in time. 'I'm really busy Billy' she said taking off her glasses and placing her head in her hands in frustration.

Billy ignored her hint for him to leave and stepped further into the office then closed the door. 'Wow, that's the most you've said to me in a good few weeks...How's things?'

Gail laughed at his blatant disregard of her wishes to be left alone and stood up from her desk. 'How's things? I'm overworked and I feel like I have no spare time to myself...you?'

Billy shrugged, 'Well I'm certainly overworked, frustrated, sick of being kept in the dark...Do you want me to go on?'

Gail could sense a bitterness and anger within him which got her attention. 'What are you being kept in the dark about?...' she asked, sensing this was the cause of his anger.

Billy laughed and approached his friend, she looked sophisticated today wearing a small brown skirt with a white blouse and her hair in a messy bun. He was finding it hard not to get distracted by the faint dark blue color of her bra which showed slightly underneath her blouse and had to give himself a mental shake to bring himself back to the matter at hand. 'You tell me Gail, is there something I need to know about Lucas and Selena?'

Gail had let the incident go completely a few weeks earlier, after Selena's plunge into the river and had not expected to have to revisit the matter. 'There is no Lucas and Selena, next question?' she said impatiently.

Billy regarded Gail suspiciously, her demeanor had changed at the mention of them two which indicated she knew something. 'So when we had our little run in a few weeks ago, there was no underlying circumstances which caused that?'

Gail had not wanted to discuss what they had done, luckily Lucas walked in when he did and stopped her from making a huge mistake. She knew Billy had feelings for her and felt bad for leading him on; however, she had drawn a line underneath that mistake and expected him to do the same. 'Look Billy, our little run in was a lapse in judgement on my part and I'm sorry that you got drawn into it...You're with Selena and I'm with Lucas, your relationship is fine and that's all you should be concerned about'

Billy was not stupid and noticed instantly that Gail had avoided the question. He did not like her referring to their kiss as a mistake when he could not stop thinking about it and his anger at the situation was clouding his judgement. Billy approached his friend, put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. Before she had a chance to stop him he grabbed her head and put his lips on hers.

Gail tried to pull away from the kiss; however, the dark part of her wanted to let this play out and Billy's grip on her was too strong. When he finally released her she pulled out of his grasp and shook her head. 'Are you crazy? My sociopathic lover who just so happens to be the town Sheriff will go mental if he even suspects what you just did...Jesus Billy, you need to get a grip!'

Her words and the look on her face made his common sense return. Billy knew Lucas would not hesitate to punish him if he found out what he had just done, the man had warned him about it the previous night.

'Last night?...' Gail asked reading his mind, '...So he's already suspicious of you? For God's sake, he'll kill you if he thinks you're a threat and he'd kill us both if he ever thought there was a chance we would get together'

'I'm not afraid of Lucas Buck Gail' he said defiantly.

Gail let out a small laugh and walked towards the window in her office. 'Well you should be Billy...you think he'd make it instant? No, he'd take his time and make sure he savored the torture he was inflicting on you. You'd beg and pray for him to end it quickly but he wouldn't...he likes to play you see, that's always a big part of it and the finish only ever comes when he allows it' she said, feeling something dark come over her.

Billy watched his friend curiously, there was something different about her and he was startled by her comment. 'Why would you be with a man like that Gail? You're good and...'

'Am I?...' she interrupted turning towards him, '...You think you know me and what I like? You have no idea and you never will. Go back to your girlfriend Billy and don't concern yourself with things you don't understand'

Billy went to take a step towards her then stopped when her office door opened.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a young girl on the phone for you and she sounds mighty upset' the receptionist said.

Gail sighed and signaled for the receptionist to leave. 'Go to Selena Billy and forget about what happened here' she said then answered the phone.

Billy watched her for a moment, then left the office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Merlyn sat at her mothers grave and wiped the tears from her eyes, she missed her mother dearly and would give anything to be able to talk to her again. After Lucas had killed her she awoke in a different place and her mother was there, she had explained to Merlyn that her purpose was to protect her brother and steer him away from the evil influence of Lucas. Merlyn realized now that she had lost sight of that goal and felt as though she had let her mother down.

'We all have that moment of clarity when we realize we can't live up to our parent's expectations...the trick is to find your own way to shine' Gail said approaching her Aunt's grave. She had not been here often as it was far away from their other family and she always had a strange feeling of being watched here.

Merlyn stood up and wiped away an excess tear. She had called Gail using the mobile telephone she had given her in case of an emergency as she had no one else to turn to except maybe Lucas Buck, which was not an option. She felt as though she was having an identity crisis and she needed some guidance. 'Do you know who I am?' she asked her cousin outright.

Gail felt Rosemary trying to force her way to the surface and pushed her back down, she wanted to take control of her life here and suspected her dark half was trying to shield her from certain things; however, she did not want to allow that any longer. 'You're a smart young girl who resides at my home...Is there something else I should know?' Gail asked.

Merlyn sighed and approached her cousin, she could see something dark in her eyes but being at her mothers grave gave her courage and she was sick of pretending she was someone that she was not. 'I'm family' she said cautiously and awaited her cousins response.

'You're beginning to be a pain in my ass like family...' Gail said forcing a laugh, '...but that's not just it, so what else?'

Merlyn swallowed hard, she had not expected Gail to be so frank with her questions and thought she would have witnessed a dark change in her by now. Merlyn felt the wind around them begin to pick up and noticed her cousin looking agitated at her watch, she heard a small whisper which told her to stop this and started to realise this was not the time to bring up the subject of herself.

Gail laughed irritably, 'You called me out of my office and I've come all the way down her for you...What better time is there to put something on me than when we're standing around my dead Aunt's grave in the middle of the day?'

'I'm your...' Merlyn started then felt something freeze in her throat.

'You're my what?...I haven't got all day M'

Merlyn felt as though a hand was wrapped around her neck and she could not speak, Gail was watching her closely waiting for an answer; however, the words could not get past the block.

Gail felt a sudden sense of being watched and glanced around, the feeling reminded her of when she first ventured into the garden at the back of Lucas's house and she became very aware that they may not be alone. Rosemary was clawing at her to be released; however, after what she had allowed to happen to Reverend Coombs she would not allow her dark half out so easily and she would deal with whatever this was herself.

When Gail heard the familiar growls of Gideon as he appeared from behind a tree, she took a step closer to M and took her arm. She had become to regard the dog as her guardian as he always showed up when she needed and she would not disregard his presence here. 'I think it's time we left this place, you can fill me in on why you're hanging around my Aunt's grave later' she said and pulled the girl close to her.

Merlyn felt the pressure in her throat loosen when her cousin took hold of her and glanced warily at the vicious looking dog that was barring it's teeth at her. 'Do you believe in reincarnation?' she asked staring at the dog.

Gail regarded the girl suspiciously for a moment then turned her attention towards Gideon, the dog had started to slowly approach Judith's grave and his growls were becoming louder. 'I'm starting to open my mind to a lot things these days...' she said backing away slowly, '...Come on, let's get out of here and we'll talk properly over lunch'

Merlyn saw a glimmer of light just behind her mothers grave and went to protest about leaving, then thought better of it while Gail's hound was present. 'That's probably best' she agreed and headed out of the cemetery quickly with her cousin.

* * *

Lucas sat watching Caleb wolf down the whipped cream that was on top of his hot chocolate and smiled, it gave him an idea for the next time he was alone with Gail as he knew how much she liked that particular dessert treat.

'What are you smilin' at?' Caleb asked curiously.

'Nothin' you need to concern yourself with son. When you're older I'll fill you in...now where were we?'

Caleb shrugged, 'You were tellin' me about how all woman are crazy and how they overreact to everythin''

Lucas laughed, 'I don't think I quite phrased it like that son but it's close enough'

'Oh I'm sure the lovely Miss Emory would appreciate a heads up about how you see woman Sheriff...' Selena said cattily and approached the pair, '...I assumed you were sick Caleb, are you suddenly feeling better?'

Lucas stood up from his seated position when he saw the look of worry on his sons face. 'The boy is helpin' me with somethin', I'm sure you can appreciate the importance of that' he said standing in front of Caleb to shield him.

'What I would appreciate is you keeping your nose out of my relationship Sheriff and then maybe I'll keep mine out of yours, or do you want me to call the boys cousin and inform her he missed class today?'

Lucas smiled and shook his head. 'I'm gonna assume you know better than to threaten me teacher, so I'll put that remark down to your emotional state...I have no desire to mess with your relationship, I couldn't care less what you and Doctor Romeo do; however, when the man is considerin' messing with mine then I have no choice but to step in. If I were you I'd keep him on a tighter leash and remind him of why he stayed in Trinity in the first place, if you don't and he continues down the path he's currently on then who knows what will happen' Lucas warned.

Selena took a step back at the evil look in Lucas's eyes, she had been with him long enough to know that he wanted Billy to step out of line so he could punish him. She did not understand why he thought Billy was messing with his relationship; however, she knew she needed to make sure her boyfriends focus returned fully to her or Lucas would react.

'See, you can be smart Miss Coombs...' he said reading her mind and sat back down opposite Caleb, '...Now you run along and keep the boy's absence to yourself, are we clear?'

'Yes Sheriff' she nodded obediently and rushed off to find Billy.

* * *

Merlyn sat in Gail's office looking over some paper clippings that were on her cousins desk, waiting for her to return. She recognized her mothers old work building that is situated in Goat Town in one of the clippings and thought back to the times when her mother would allow her to go to work with her. Although Merlyn would not change her brother, she began to wonder what her life would be like if the fateful incident that brought him into this world had never happened.

'You can't change the past, believe me I know...' Gail said entering the office with two cups of tea, '...So, what were you doing at the cemetery?'

Merlyn shrugged, 'Thinkin' I guess...thank you for pickin' me up'

Gail shook her head and sat down behind her desk. 'I could've done without the interruption, but your welcome'

Merlyn smiled and stared down at the news clippings. 'Do you ever get bad dreams? I mean the kind you can't really remember, but you know it was bad'

Gail laughed, she had suffered from bad dreams all of her life and the only time she experienced solace with her dreams was when she was with Lucas. 'Dreams can be a funny thing you know? When I was growing up I knew an old man who swore blind that there was always a hidden meaning to your dreams. I used to have strange dreams and it scared the hell out of me thinking they could actually mean something'

'Do you still have those dreams?' Merlyn asked.

The truth was that Gail's dreams were more intense in this town than they had ever been and always plagued her when she stayed at home with the children. She did not want to consider the meaning of any of her dreams recently and this conversation was making her uncomfortable. 'Why are you so concerned with dreams M?'

Merlyn looked down at her fingers and played with her hands nervously, she had not intended to pull her cousin into this; however, she needed help. 'I only ever had one dream after my momma died, can you believe that? Every night just the same dream over and over...She was a good woman my momma and she only ever wanted to help people'

Gail smiled at the young girl in front of her, she also remembered her own mother being kind and caring towards others; however, she had seen the unfortunate truth and it had awoken her mind to the falsehoods that parents portray. 'She sounds nice but being that good can also make you a target in my experience...how did she die?' she asked.

Merlyn stood up from her seated position and began pacing the room, she found herself becoming agitated and she did not understand why. 'Do you know who I am Gail? I mean truly do you know?'

'Oh not this again...' Gail said standing up and closing the office door, '...You and Caleb would have me believe you're my dead cousin right? Truth be told I could get on my computer and find out exactly who you are, it wouldn't be that hard'

'So why don't you?' Merlyn asked.

'Because I don't care, why should I? Honestly, I have so many other things going on that I can't deal with this right now and I'm not sure I'd want to anyway. We have it good for now, why complicate things?'

Merlyn sighed and walked towards the large window in the office. She suspected one day Gail would come to terms with who she truly was and did not want to push everything on her too fast. 'I don't mean to complicate things, I just wanna know whats happenin' to me' Merlyn said in a frustrated tone.

Gail approached the girl and put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly, there was something within M that reminded her of how she was as a teenager and it appeared she was going through the same strangeness as she had. 'Look, I don't know what's happened but I know you need to get a better understanding of things, just like I'm trying to with my issues...You said you're having bad dreams, so go find out what they mean. I still have some old literature which could help you decipher your dreams, that's the first step. Once you have a better understanding of that then you can go from there and if you need help just ask'

Merlyn was beginning to feel impatient and she wanted to know what everything meant straight away; however, she was tired and Gail had given her a place to start when she was ready. 'OK, I'll do it your way'

Gail smiled, 'Good...it's the smart way. Now, seen as you're here you might as well help me with my article' she said and pulled Merlyn back towards her desk.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Merlyn stood pacing in front of her cousins red mustang nervously, which was parked outside her mothers old place of work. When Gail had told her that she needed to do more research on the deteriorating state of Goat Town she thought they would just have a drive around the place, not visit her mothers sanctuary. There was something off about the place which made Merlyn not want to go inside, Gail had reluctantly respected her wishes and left her outside while she went in to explore the property.

It had been over 10 minutes since Gail had entered the old building and Merlyn was beginning to get restless, she did not want to go in; however, she wanted to make sure her cousin was alright so it appeared she had no choice. Merlyn walked up the mud covered steps of this once pristine house and pushed open the old brown wooden door, glancing around the front entrance brought memories of her mother back to her and part of her just wantied to run away from the surge of emotion that flooded through her.

'I thought you'd never join me...M are you alright?' Gail asked concerned when she came out of a side room and spotted the girl looking upset.

Merlyn gave herself a mental shake then forced a smile. 'Of course I am, what are we doin' here Gail?' she asked, curious as to why her cousin had chosen this of all times to visit her mothers place of work.

Gail smiled and looked around . 'This was a wonderful place, when it was at it's prime it was a sanctuary for children...I can't help but wonder if it would still be around if my Aunt Judy was still with us, she was such a good woman and only ever wanted to help people'

Merlyn smiled at her cousins recollection of her mother, it was exactly the same as hers. 'Do you remember much about her?'

Gail sighed and shook her head. 'I didn't when I first came back to Trinity but the more time I spend in this place the more memories come back. For instance I remember visiting here a few times when my mother had to work, I was very young so Judy used to sit me on her lap and read to me. She had a kind soul, it's such a shame what she did'

Merlyn could feel anger rising within her at her cousins description of her mothers departure from this world. 'You believe she killed herself?' she asked bitterly.

Gail regarded the girl suspiciously, 'That's the official story, I have no reason to doubt that...yet'

Merlyn shook her head, her cousin was not stupid but Merlyn believed she was clouded by her feelings for Lucas and she was not convinced Gail would ever doubt his word.

'You don't know me little girl...' Gail said reading her mind, '...no amount of charm would steer me away from the truth, but I have no reason to question the official story. You appear to have some insight on the matter that I don't, which is strange seen as you only showed up a few months ago...At some point we will be having an in depth conversation about certain things but I have bigger fish to fry at the present time'

'Like what?' Merlyn asked, wanting to get the attention off her.

Gail laughed and shook her head. 'You don't need to concern yourself about my demons, we're starting to digress. Lets get back to what we came here for...I have a story to write and I need some background into the state of Goat Town, this place was thriving years ago until tragedy struck. I want to know why it's now in the state it is, then we'll go from there'

'Surely it's because my mo...Judith died' Merlyn said being careful to correct herself.

Gail shook her head, 'A successful business doesn't just cease when one person dies...A lot of places in Goat Town had potential, but now they're just empty buildings like this. My Editor wants a story from this and I believe there is one...are you going to help me?'

Merlyn nodded, helping her cousin would distract her from the strangeness she was experiencing so she needed to keep busy.

'Great, let's head upstairs and see what we can find, I don't wanna be late for my next appointment' Gail said and linked M's arm.

* * *

Billy stood over a patient who had been secured to his bed to stop him from attempting to self harm himself and reviewed his chart. He had been trying to get the memory of his kiss with Gail in her office the previous week out of his head; however, it was all he could think about. He had decided to make himself busy and told his staff he would be completing patient reviews today, in an attempt to put the kiss out of his mind but so far his attempts had been unsuccessful.

Billy placed the chart down and began checking the patients vitals, he did not know what he was supposed to do about the way he felt about Gail; however, her warning about Lucas had been very clear and Billy needed to get a grip on the situation. Every time he tried to push down his feelings he remembered how soft her lips felt on his and her sweet scent, she had not actually said she did not feel the same way he did and this is what he was holding on to.

Lucas stood in the corner of the room watching Billy disapprovingly, it appeared the man had not heeded his warning after all and was thinking about a new kiss with Gail. Lucas knew his love would not entertain cheating on him; therefore, he chose to refrain from unleashing his twin in her direction until he understood the circumstances of the kiss, but Billy would not be awarded that luxury.

Lucas closed his eyes for a moment and released his twin, then leaned back on the wall smiling.

Billy was hit with a sudden vision of the first encounter he experienced with Gail, he pictured the sexy underwear she had been wearing and remembered how soft her skin felt against his. In this vision Gail began to pull away from him so he reached for her and squeezed her arm tight before pulling her back to him, when she turned back towards him he was taken aback by her ghostly pale white skin and blood red lips.

Billy was awoken from his reverie by two orderlies taking hold of his shoulders and trying to pull him back. When he looked towards the lifeless body of his patient he saw his hands wrapped around his neck, then released the pressure he had been using instantly and the patient began to cough. 'What the hell?' he asked confused.

'It's alright boys, I'll take it from here...' Lucas said smugly walking towards Billy and strapping a pair of handcuffs on him, '...Doctor William Peele you're under arrest for attempted murder of a patient'

Billy shook his head in disbelief. 'Don't be ridiculous Lucas, get these off me!'

Lucas pulled Billy roughly out of the room and headed out of the building. 'There's nothin' ridiculous about this Doc, I have eye witnesses in their who watched you wrap your hands around that poor patients neck and try to choke him out...next time you outta be more aware of your surroundings rather than fantasizing about something you can't have' he said and pushed him into the back seat of his car.

* * *

Gail stood with her arms crossed impatiently watching Caleb go from tree to tree indecisively, as she had been distracted with M recently she had decided to take Caleb Christmas tree shopping due to the holiday only being a week away. She had never really celebrated Christmas as an adult, even last year she left it to Miss Holt to try and get Caleb into the Christmas spirit as Gail herself had none; however, this year she felt it was her responsibility to ensure her cousin celebrated in the proper way and it's the least she could do with being so distracted with other things recently.

Caleb had an unusual feeling of excitement, he had never celebrated Christmas when Gage was alive and last year he did not really get involved; however, he had his real family with him this year to celebrate and Gail had told him it was his responsibility as the man in the house to choose their tree. He was torn between a large thick tree and a slightly smaller thinning tree, the big one was really nice but he thought no one would want the small one and he did not like the thought of anything being neglected.

'Caleb, if you don't choose soon Christmas will be over and we have the decorations to pick yet' Gail said as she approached him.

'I don't know which one of these I want' he said in frustration.

Gail smiled mischievously and put her arm around him. 'I'll tell you what, if we get both I have an idea where the second one could go...' she started then heard her mobile telephone ring.

Caleb sighed at the interruption, 'Are leaving me again?'

Gail shook her head and ignored the ringing. 'No, you're more important...so what do you think, should we get them both?' she asked.

'Hell yeah!' Caleb said excitedly, then looked down when he saw his cousins disapproving stare at his language.

Gail smiled then felt for her mobile telephone when she heard it ringing again. 'OK, you go tell the man over there what we want and I'll wait her'

Caleb nodded and hurried towards the sales assistant, when he was out of earshot she answered her phone. 'Hello...Oh Hi Ben, is everything OK?...He did what?!...I'm on my way' she said angrily and put her telephone away. It appeared Billy had got himself arrested by Lucas and had requested she be his one telephone call.

Gail glanced towards Caleb who smiled and waved at her, she decided she was in no rush to get involved in the drama and she would leave the men to it while she finished spending time with her cousin. She was beginning to get frustrated with the constant burdens around her; therefore, it was about time she proved a point and stuck with the one person who meant the most to her before heading to the Sheriff's Station.

* * *

Lucas sat outside Billy's cell reading the Trinity Guardian, he had expected Gail to have rushed down to bargain for her friends release; however, to his surprise an hour had past since Ben had called her and she was nowhere to be found. 'Well Billy-boy, it looks like your so called friends don't wanna help you now' he said smugly.

Billy paced the cell trying to figure out what had happened, he would never harm a patient and the fact that he had tried to choke one out was concerning.

'I'd be more concerned about the thoughts you were having about my lover Doc...' Lucas said putting the paper to one side and standing up, '...I gave you a chance to avoid this, that was more than I ever gave Harvard but you threw that right back in my face. I warned you about the consequences of pursuing her and you did it anyway...part of me wants to applaud your blind courage of defying me in such a way but it doesn't work that way, not in this town'

Billy was very much aware that he was alone in here with a man he was certain would not think twice of killing him and disposing of his body where no one would ever find it.

'It's a shame you didn't think of that sooner Billy-boy..ah well, I suppose it's time for you to meet a dear friend of mine...' Lucas said approaching the cell slowly, then turned around when he heard the door to the cells open, '...Miss Emory, how good of you to finally join us'

Gail sighed and shook her head impatiently at the pair of them. 'And what is it exactly that I'm joining Sheriff?'

Lucas turned his full attention towards Gail and smiled, he had read Billy's mind and knew they had kissed recently; therefore, his rage towards the both of them at this present time was getting hard to control. 'Well, Billy-boy here nearly killed a patient while thinkin' of your soft lips on his...care to comment?'

Gail glanced at Billy to make sure he was unharmed then back towards Lucas, she could sense the rage inside of him and felt Rosemary just beneath her surface ready to take control if needed. 'There's nothing to comment on, he kissed me in a drunken stupor last week and that's all'

Lucas laughed, approached her and ran his thumb over her lips. 'You know who I am Darlin', you wanna try that again omitting the lies?' he asked knowing.

Gail could see the anger in his eyes and thought better of lying again. 'Fine, he wasn't drunk but that doesn't change anything Lucas...he's just confused'

Lucas nodded, caressed her cheek gently then roughly grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to him. 'Selena's been confused for long time Gail, do you see me kissing her?'

Gail had to force her anger deep down, she had not told Billy about what Selena had attempted and she would not be baited by a small town Sheriff into betraying the woman now. 'I'm not the one who instigated the kiss Lucas so get off your high horse, I don't appreciate being accused of something I didn't do'

Lucas smiled and let his twin out to play, he did not have to turn towards Billy to know he was clutching at his heart and struggling to get air into his lungs. 'OK Darlin', as there's no love lost here you won't care what I do to him then?' he asked wickedly.

Gail glanced at Billy holding his chest and pushed Rosemary back, her first instinct was to rush to help him; however, she could see the darkness in Lucas's eyes and her brain was telling her to tread carefully as he was waiting for her to slip up. Turning her full attention towards Lucas, she reached up and stroked her fingers through his hair. 'Come on, are you really that threatened by him?...You know he has nothing that I want so what is this?' she asked calmly.

Lucas released his grip on her chin and moved his hands to her hips. 'This is about respect Darlin', I know you appreciate that' he said, not looking when Billy fell to the floor clutching at his throat.

Gail hid her concern for her friend and pulled Lucas's head to her then placed a soft kiss on his lips. 'Of course I appreciate that...' she whispered in his ear, '...but what happened was not out of disrespect for you, it was an action caused by his misguided feelings'

Lucas pulled Gail towards Billy's cell, turned her around then pushed her gently against the bars. He moved his hands over her stomach and nipped at her neck, while he made her watch her friend trying to take his last few breaths. 'I warned him about his misguided feelin's Darlin' and the man disregarded my advice, am I supposed to let that slide for someone as ungrateful as him?' he asked and bit her ear playfully.

Gail watched Billy struggle to breath on the floor and felt disgust at herself for entertaining this, she could not keep up this calm charade any longer. 'You're suppose to let this slide for me...' she said and turned to face him, '...Jesus Lucas, I've just got back from Christmas tree shopping with your son and you're showing me this? There's only so much of your true self I can take at this moment in time, if you do this I'll break...I can feel it'

Lucas looked down at her curiously, it was not often that she let her true feelings show and he was taken aback by her honesty. 'If I don't do this I show weakness Gail and I can't allow that type of word to get around town'

'No...' she said shaking her head, '...it's only us that know what happened so this is not about your townspeople, this is about proving something to me. Now I'm asking you to let it go, there's no reason to do this...unless you are threatened by him?'

Lucas laughed and released his twins hold on Billy, he knew the man was no threat to his relationship so doing what his love wanted would be of no detriment.

Billy inhaled deeply to try and get as much oxygen in his lungs as possible, he had felt himself slipping away and was thankful that the unexpected pressure had eased up off his chest.

Gail looked over her shoulder at Billy and let out a sigh of relief when he was breathing normal, she felt Lucas's hand on her chin and he gently turned her back to face him.

'There'll be no more chances for him Gail, get him on a leash' Lucas warned.

'I hear you loud and clear Sheriff' Gail nodded then lifted her lips to his and kissed him passionately, knowing this is what he expected of her for doing as she wished.

Billy watched in disgust as his friend kissed the man who had somehow nearly killed him without stepping foot in the cell.

Lucas pulled away from their embrace and put his arm around Gail. 'I think it's about time we left our prison to stew on his actions...I've got a few suggestions on what we can do while we wait in my office' Lucas said then glanced over his shoulder and smiled wickedly at Billy as he led Gail out of the cells.

* * *

Merlyn was sat comfortably on the couch using Gail's laptop with Rocky lay over her feet, she had come home to do some research so she could help gather information to assist her cousin with her article and was happy for the distraction from the strangeness that had encompassed her recently. She clicked through the pictures of old buildings which Gail had received from an anonymous source, she did not know how her cousin managed to find the resources she needed; however, she suspected it was something to do with her family name, as the Emory's had been well respected in this town.

Merlyn shook her head in disgust at the state of the old buildings in Goat Town, she was glad her cousin had chosen to bring some attention to the place as it had always appeared that the townspeople were happy to just ignore the area even though it had so much potential. She stopped clicking at a picture of an old run down store, she did not know why but something about it interested her.

Suddenly Merlyn heard humming coming from Gail's bedroom and she jumped up from the couch, being careful not to drop the laptop. The sound was eerie but somehow familiar and Merlyn felt a strong urge to investigate it's origin. She had been warned to keep out of her cousins bedroom; however, when the hum became louder she grabbed Rocky and rushed in.

When she entered the room she spotted a thin shimmer of light by a bedside cabinet, then it was gone along with the humming. Rocky let out a low growl and put himself in front of Merlyn, which made her smile. 'I don't think you're gonna be able to protect me boy' she said leaning down and giving him a reassuring stroke, then approached the bedside cabinet curiously.

Merlyn carefully lay the laptop down on the bed and then followed the fading shimmer of light to the small top drawer of the cabinet. She could not resist her curiosity; therefore, she opened the drawer and found a few items. There was a flattened red rose, a collection of small hand written cards and a navy blue box pushed deep into the far back corner of the drawer. She picked up the cards and shook her head, they were the type that came with flowers and Merlyn saw Lucas's signature all over them. When she moved the cards she spotted a small ring hidden underneath one of them, she picked it up and instantly recognized the initials engraved on it as something Gail had mentioned to her a few months previously. 'R B' she said aloud to herself, then placed it back in the drawer to inspect the small navy blue box.

When she removed the box from the drawer a chill came over her; however, she shook it off. This box was pushed right back in the drawer which indicated that her cousin did not want it to be found and this made it all the more important. Merlyn opened the box and her jaw dropped when she saw the elegant ring with the deep red gem stone, she was so distracted with thoughts of what this ring could mean for her cousin's relationship with Lucas that she had not heard the low growls of Gideon as he entered the room until he barked loudly.

Merlyn jumped and dropped the ring on the floor, then scrambled to look for it when she heard the front door of the house open. She frantically searched for the ring and let out a sigh of relief when she found it, then stood up to find her cousin leaning against the bedroom door with Gideon sat by her feet.

'Care to elaborate on why you're in my bedroom?...' Gail asked as she took a few steps forward and noticed the open drawer, '...Are you going through my things?'

Merlyn froze, she had been well and truly busted and judging by the look on her cousins face there was nothing she could say to get out of this. 'I was just...well I heard...I'm sorry' she said deflated.

Gail shook her head in disapproval, she had thought she could trust the children to respect her privacy but it appeared that was not the case. She walked over to the girl and held out her hand, then a painful surge ran through her brain when the ring was put in her palm. Gail had a flashback of an old store with boarded up windows and a teenage boy standing outside it with his head lowered, the vision was gone within a few seconds and Gail took a sharp intake of breath as she came back to her current surroundings.

Merlyn watched her cousin carefully, something had happened when she touched the ring and she was curious as to what it was.

'Turn your curiosity towards someone else or we'll have a problem...' Gail warned then turned her focus to her laptop that was open on the bed, '...Go help Caleb with the tree, we'll discuss this at a later time'

'Tree?' Merlyn asked confused, then rushed out of the room when she saw her cousins impatient stare.

Gail turned the ring over in her fingers curiously, then sat on the bed and pulled the laptop towards her. The picture on the screen appeared to be the one she had seen in her vision and she began to wonder about the girl she allowed to reside in her home. Gail had forgotten about this ring and had digressed from her initial investigations into the mysterious R B, it was too much of a coincidence that the young girl had found the picture on screen and the ring in her drawer.

Something did not feel right but Gail was unsure how much more strangeness she could handle; therefore, she put the ring back in the drawer and saved the picture in a file on her laptop for further inspection after she had completed her tasks for the day.

* * *

Lucas walked up his path smiling, he had chosen to leave Billy in the cell overnight after ignoring Ben's protests and had expected some sort of repercussion for his action; however, Gail had not interfered and she had respected his authority in the matter. He entered his house whistling to himself then dropped his keys on the floor in shock at the colorful lights he was met with. 'What the hell?' he asked out loud, as he approached the large Christmas tree in his entrance hall.

'Surprise!' Caleb yelled and jumped out from behind the tree, with Merlyn standing disapprovingly behind him.

Lucas forced a smile and stared at his boy bemused. 'What did you do son?' he asked unimpressed.

'We got you a tree! I couldn't decide which one I wanted so Gail let me get two, one for our place and one for yours...d'ya like it?' Caleb asked excitedly, starting to feel the festive cheer.

Lucas bit his lip to hide his fury, he hated this holiday and had never allowed so much as a Christmas ornament in his house let alone this tinsel filled monstrosity.

'Of course he likes it, don't you Sheriff?' Gail said coming down the stairs.

Lucas shook his head at her and turned his attention to Caleb. 'I applaud your effort son, although this wasn't necessary' he said trying to hide his disgust at the bright thing in his domain.

Caleb smiled, 'Gail said I couldn't forget about you if I was decoratin' our place'

'Oh is that so?' Lucas asked bitterly and glanced at Gail who just gave him a playful wink.

Gail put her arm around Caleb and pulled him close to her, 'Why don't you two go finish up your dinner in the kitchen and give me a few minutes with Lucas' she ordered and watched them both disappear through a door.

Lucas waited until Caleb was out of range and narrowed his eyes at the tree. 'Are you kiddin' me with this Darlin'? I don't Christmas' he said irritably.

Gail laughed, 'And you think I do? Welcome to my world Sheriff...if my place has to look like Santa vomited Christmas all over it, then I'm taking your's down with me'

Lucas shook his head and sighed, he knew from their midnight conversations recently that she hated Christmas as much as he did; however, it appeared that she was making the effort for his son, which he could not be mad at her for. 'Fine...so I suppose you're leavin' now that you've shoved this monstrosity in my face?' he asked, not being able to take his eyes off the heavily decorated tree in front of him.

Gail walked towards him then stroked his cheek and turned his face toward hers, she could tell he was outraged at this intrusion and he was trying to hide it. 'Not that you deserve anything with the stunt you've pulled with Billy, but I'm in no rush to leave...we might even stay the night providing you can get over your issues with the girl staying'

Lucas turned his attention towards Gail, then grabbed her hips and pushed her gently towards the wall. 'The girl?...' he asked curious as to why she was suddenly referring to Merlyn in this cold way, '...trouble with your little protege sweetheart?'

Gail shook her head, 'Wouldn't you like to know darling' she said teasingly.

Lucas laughed, if the children had not been here he would've put her over his knee and spanked her right here on his stairs. 'What am I goin' to do with you?' he asked as he ran his hands up her body slowly.

Gail smiled, 'Unfortunately nothing while your son is so close in the other room' she whispered in his hear, then removed his hands from her body and went to find her cousin.

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Selena stood pacing outside the Trinity Guardian building waiting for Gail to come to work, she had been up all night trying to figure out a way to help Billy before Lucas did something unspeakable; however, she no longer had any sway with the man but Gail did, to her annoyance. Selena stopped pacing when she saw the red mustang pull up not far from the entrance and rushed out to meet the woman she despised most in this world, it was irritating to her that the woman also happened to be the closest thing she had to a friend in this town.

Gail watched curiously when she saw Selena rush towards her car, she signaled for M to stay in the car while she got out to meet the frantic woman. 'What's going on Selena?' she asked impatiently.

'That's is?...' Selena asked annoyed, '...Billy has been locked up in a cell for days and that's all you can say?'

Gail let out an irritated sigh, she had chosen to stay out of this on the understanding that Lucas was not stupid enough to do anything to her friend and to give Billy time to come to his senses about her. 'Do I look like the Sheriff Selena? Billy did something wrong and got locked up, it's not the end of the world and I have no control over it...If I was you I'd enjoy some peaceful time alone'

Selena laughed in disbelief, it sounded like Gail had washed her hands of Billy. 'He's your friend Gail...if it was Matt Crower you'd be all over this' she said knowing what had happened with Matt a few weeks earlier.

'Matt isn't stupid enough to blatantly disrespect our sociopathic Sheriff's warnings. Besides, a night in the cell might give Billy time to reflect on the important things in his life...or am I wrong in thinking there's a problem in your relationship?' Gail asked bluntly.

Selena shook her head, 'Whatever problems we might have are none of your business and...'

'They are when he's going around challenging my relationship...' Gail interrupted, '...Get him on a leash Selena, I can't talk Lucas down forever'

Selena ran her hand through her hair and looked up at the sky exasperated. She did not know fully what was bothering Billy, at first she thought it was the incident she had instigated but now she was not so sure. 'You're his friend, enlighten me on what I'm supposed to do?'

Gail laughed and shook her head, she had vowed that she was taking a step back from getting involved but this situation was getting out of control and she sensed Lucas was beginning to get impatient with Billy. 'You need to remind him why he stayed here in the first place Selena, I can't tell you how but I'm sure you have some tricks up your sleeve to keep a man interested'

Selena sighed, she would make an effort to rekindle their relationship; however, she had a horrible feeling that she might not get the chance if Lucas got his way. 'I can't do anything while he's behind bars Gail and I don't think you want your friend to spend Christmas in jail'

Gail took a deep intake of breath then sighed in exasperation, it was Christmas Eve today and she had no time for this drama. 'You just do whatever you need to do and leave it with me...let's hope our Sheriff's willing to show some good will this time of year'

* * *

Caleb walked into the desolate Sheriff's Station casually, the main reception appeared empty which he found strange at this time in the day.

'Nothin' strange about it son...I let my staff off early every year on Christmas Eve, so they can go home to their families while I hold down the fort' Lucas said appearing from his office and casually walking up to the counter.

'So you just stay here alone?' Caleb asked curiously.

Lucas shrugged, 'I don't usually have any other commitments this time of year...Besides, this is just a normal day to me'

Caleb nodded, he had never gotten involved in Christmas himself except for this year so he could understand Lucas's point of view on the matter; however, now that he had embraced the festive spirit he would not allow his father of all people to be alone. 'I suppose I could swing somethin' with Gail so you could do somethin' with us' Caleb said and leaned against the counter mimicking his father.

Lucas smiled, 'Oh you have some pull with her do you?' he asked sarcastically.

Caleb shrugged, 'Well I am the man of the house so she has to listen to me' he said confidently.

Lucas laughed and patted his son on the shoulder, he was beginning to display self confidence which he would need in the future if he was going to be his successor; however, they still had a long way to go before that could be considered. 'I'll tell you what son we'll keep that comment between you and me, you know how woman can be'

Caleb smiled, Lucas had informed him of the different moods of woman previously and he had started to witness the mood swings for himself. 'I do...so, how long are you plannin' on keepin' Doctor Peele locked up in here?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Well with us both knowin' how woman can be, I thought you wouldn't want to do anythin' that could maybe cause a reaction before Christmas with two of them' Caleb shrugged.

Lucas regarded his boy suspiciously, 'What do you know about it son?'

Caleb laughed and walked around Lucas towards the cells, with Lucas following close behind. 'I gathered Miss Coombs and Doctor Peele are together, kinda like you and Gail I guess...both woman wouldn't be happy knowin' he was still locked up and I guess that wouldn't work out well for you'

Lucas peered through the small window on the door to the cells and shook his head, although he had allowed his staff to finish up early Ben had chosen to sit outside his friends cell when Lucas had refused to release him. He was not a man to back down due to pressure from anybody so this display from his Deputy was pointless and it was beginning to irritate him.

Caleb could sense Lucas's mood changing and decided to use a different tactic, Gail had asked him to come here to see what he could do for Billy and he was determined to prove he could help her. 'Ben's a good man...' he said sensing the other man in the cells, '...how long have you known each other?'

Lucas smiled, 'That useless sack in there used to follow me around in high school tryin' to impress me...You wouldn't think it to look at him right now but he's been a loyal friend of mine for over 30 years'

'He's still loyal, he defended you several times when you were dead...even Doctor Peele stepped up and convinced Gail we'd be alright, she was havin' a hard time when you were gone but they both kept checkin' up on her' Caleb said, knowing Lucas valued loyalty.

Lucas inhaled deeply and sighed. 'Did anythin' happen with her when I was gone?' he asked, , this was the first time Caleb had instigated a conversation about that time and he did not want to bring up the memory of what the boy had done; however, he was curious about what was going on when he was supposedly dead.

Caleb did not like revisiting this time, but he appeared to have Lucas's trust and this was to help his cousin after all. 'A lot of it's hazy, but I remember her wantin' to leave...she wanted to take me too but Doctor Peele and Ben convinced her it wasn't the right time to leave, so I think that's why she stayed'

Lucas shook his head, there was more to it than that; however, he would not draw his son into the power of this town just yet. He began to become agitated at the thought of his lost unborn boy and had to force his feelings on the subject down. Lucas knew Caleb was here for more than just a father and son chat, he wanted to see how far the boy would go but he was growing tired of this dance. 'You remember what I told you a while ago son?'

Caleb thought for a second then nodded, sensing where this was going. 'You said I could ask you anythin''

Lucas smiled, 'That's right and I expect the same courtesy...who sent you here?'

Caleb considered lying for a moment then thought better of it. 'Gail did but I would've come anyway...let him go Lucas, this ain't right and I don't wanna have to deal with upset women because of it'

Lucas regarded his son proudly, at least the boy was not afraid to say what he really thought. 'You know what son, I'll do this for you and only you'

Caleb smiled, 'OK so do it'

'Not so fast...I want somethin' in return from you but you're not to let on to your cousin, deal?'

Caleb had been warned by his sister never to make a deal with Lucas; however, he did trust the man even though a lot of people told him not to and Lucas was his father. 'Alright, deal' he said and smiled when Lucas opened the door to the cells.

* * *

Gail sat with Matt in his office at the hospital, she had tried to convince Doctor Monroe to allow Matt to have a few days off for the holidays; however, her friend insisted on Rita having the days off above him.

'So let me get this straight, you found a ring buried deep in Lucas's impenetrable fortress and now you're having visions?...Why am I getting a sense of deja vu here?' Matt asked sarcastically while examining the picture of an old building Gail had given him.

'Firstly, this is nothing like my parents so don't even go there and secondly, I wouldn't say visions...more like gut instinct...' she sighed, '...There's something there Matt, I can feel it and part of me wants to drop everything to go there'

Matt stood up and held his hand out to his friend to help her up, when she obediently took hold of it he smiled. 'Do you really think this is the best time to go prodding the hornets nest? I know you and you only get this drawn into to something when you think it involves our protector of the peace...You're with him and it's Christmas Gail, why are you even bothered with this?'

Gail smiled and stroked her friends chest affectionately. 'Because as you've pointed out before it's not in my nature to ignore reprehensible things...If there's some sort of link to his past there I wanna find it'

Matt had been enjoying a surprising quiet spell at the hospital over the past few weeks and he suspected it was due to Lucas's attention being elsewhere, he did not want to have another repeat of accident prone residents; however, it was not in his nature to roll over and play nice for Lucas Buck. Gail appeared to be more like her usual self, which made him believe there was still hope for her and he would help her in any way he could if it meant getting his friend back. 'Alright Miss Emory, what do you want to do?'

Gail let out a small laugh and shook her head. 'What I want to do is abandon the children somewhere and have a full two weeks to myself to follow my gut and see where it leads'

Matt laughed and placed his hands on her hips, they were way past any romantic feelings so he did not care if anyone walked in and caught them in this affectionate stance. 'Well seen as that's not an option, how about you get the holidays out of the way and then we'll focus on it together...You're in a unique position Gail, you could use your womanly charms to steer him away while we investigate this lead'

'Aww and here I was thinking you despised the thought of me letting him anywhere near me Doctor' she said playfully.

Matt inhaled deeply and shook his head. 'We've already established I have no control over what you do with him Gail, so you might as well use your position to our advantage'

Before Gail could reply to his comment the door opened and Nurse Stacey popped her head around it. 'You're next patient is here Doctor Crower' she said watching them disapprovingly.

Gail smiled sweetly and gave her friend a kiss on the lips, knowing this Nurse was a spy for Lucas. 'I know you want to be alone tomorrow so I'll respect your wishes, but I will pop in just to check on you then we'll continue this conversation after the holidays'

Matt smacked her playfully on the behind, sensing she was playing up for the Nurse and gave her a warm smile when she left.

* * *

Merlyn stood outside the Buck mansion staring at it with a look of disdain, Caleb has asked her to meet him here and she had not realized how much she hated this place until this very moment.

'Oh come on Merlyn-Ann don't be so dramatic, especially when I've been so kind as to let you stay here on occasion' Lucas said as he approached her from the back of the house.

'I only stay here when I'm forced to, now what am I doin' here Lucas?' she asked impatiently and glanced around the garden trying to locate her brother.

'You won't find my boy out here Missy, he's inside gettin' warm by the fire'

Merlyn laughed bitterly, 'How touchin'...Gail won't be impressed that we're not home when it's dark out'

'See now, my boy is home Merlyn and he's quite content where he is. Gail will follow Caleb wherever he chooses to go, I have no doubt about that...but where will you go?' Lucas asked, he felt the rage building up inside of him as it usually did this time of year and he believed Merlyn was always up to no good which made her a target.

Merlyn suddenly became aware that she was alone in his domain, her brother was tucked away nicely so not to witness what was happening and her cousin was too busy with menial Christmas chores to be concerned with her whereabouts. 'Gail isn't as accepting as you think, I can assure you of that...You think she'd follow Caleb to this place but you're wrong' she said, trying to distract him until she could figure a way to get her brothers attention.

'You seem very sure of yourself Missy, care to share how you're so clued up on this matter?' Lucas asked curiously.

'I suppose living with someone for a few months will give you a little incite into there character' Gail said as she walked towards them, she had returned home to find no-one around and felt a strong urge to come here.

Merlyn let out a sigh of relief when she heard her cousin and rushed towards her.

'Are you OK?' Gail asked.

'I am now' Merlyn said narrowing her eyes at Lucas.

'Well look at you two, you're like two pea's in a pod...or more like two branches cut from the same tree' Lucas said irritably, hinting at their family connection.

'Go find Caleb' Gail said regarding Lucas suspiciously.

'I'm not goin' anywhere near that place' Merlyn protested.

'Now!...' Gail ordered then turned her full attention towards Lucas when the girl left. '...What stunt are you trying to pull here Lucas? I have enough to do tonight without having to search the town for my dependents'

Lucas walked towards her, placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. 'You've got nothin' to do Darlin', the wrappings done and the boy's settled by the fire so all that's left for you to do is relax with me'

Gail shook her head at his compulsion to control every situation. 'Assuming that's all I had to do, which it isn't by the way, how am I supposed to relax with you when I have two children to look after on Christmas Eve?'

Lucas ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lips softly. 'Will you stop bein' so damn argumentative and accept the gesture?' he whispered in her ear then bit it playfully.

Gail let out a soft moan, she could feel her body betray her instantly and she cursed herself for being so far gone. She allowed him to kiss and nip at her neck, then broke free of their embrace and dragged him around the back of the house where she knew they would not be disturbed. 'OK, you have me here and I'm accepting the gesture...so what now Sheriff?' she said resting her behind on the fountain in the backyard.

Lucas smiled, 'Do I really need to spell it out for you Miss Emory?' he said as he knelt down in front of her and lifted up her long skirt.

An invisible force rushed through Gail then guided her eyes to the door at the back of the house and she felt a sudden urge explore that area of the house. 'It's cold out here Sheriff...' she said getting up from the fountain and pulling him up, '...maybe we should continue this in a more private setting where the children can't interrupt us'

Lucas regarded Gail suspiciously then allowed himself to be led towards the back door, he pulled her behind him when she went to enter first then led them down a dark corridor. 'I don't visit this part of the house often Darlin', you need to stay close and do as I say'

Gail could feel a presence surround her and pulled Lucas too her for a passionate kiss. 'I promise I'll be a good girl Sheriff' she said sarcastically and smiled when he spanked her behind.

Lucas had been taught from a young age that this part of the house was to be kept private, he had occasionally explored this area when he younger; however, he respected the powers at play and was careful not to cross the line. He knew bringing Gail here was not a good idea but his desire for her was too strong at this present moment and it was clouding his judgement.

He pulled her into his old playroom which led on to his mothers private study, he had fond memories of the mischievous activities he used to get up to in here and remembered his mothers warnings to stay out of every other room but this one; therefore, when Gail tried to pull him towards his mothers study he pushed her against the wall and secured her hands firmly above her head. 'Now now Miss Emory, you can push that curiosity of yours deep down as you're not leavin' this room' he said and nuzzled her neck playfully.

Gail could feel something trying to pull her towards the door at the far side of the room; however, Lucas's grip on her wrists was too strong so she was stuck in her current position. 'You bring me to this mysterious part of your house and expect me to just stay in one room?' She asked moving her head to the side to allow him more access to her neck.

Lucas smiled against her neck and nipped at it gently. 'I expect you to respect my wishes as the master of this establishment' he whispered in her ear.

Gail let out a quiet moan when she felt his free hand move under her top. 'Master...is that what I'm to call you now?'

Lucas released her wrists then knelt down in front of her and pulled her skirt down. 'You can call me whatever you want Miss Emory...now where were we?' he asked teasingly as he ripped off her panties and began to lick her sweet spot.

Gail was about to make an excuse to get closer to the door on the far side; however, the sensation that surged through her when his tongue brushed against her skin was too intense and she was frozen on the spot. She pushed her head back against the wall and let out an aroused moan when his tongue entered her, then pulled him up towards her. 'As much as I appreciate your giving side, we don't have time for this as the children will be wondering where we are'

'Well we don't want them sendin' out a rescue party for us, so what do you suggest Darlin'?' he asked licking her residue off his lips and lifting her top over her head.

Gail sensed her chance and pulled him towards the table in the middle of the room which had an electric train set on it. 'This seems as good a place as any...' she said turning her back to him and running her fingers over the table, '...now what are you waiting for master?'

Lucas unzipped his pants to free his manhood then grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her roughly. He let out a loud moan at the feeling of her closing in around him then began to thrust in and out of her.

Gail put her hands down on the table to steady herself then closed her eyes at the mixture of pain and pleasure she felt when he roughly entered her. She allowed herself a moment to enjoy the intense erotic feeling of his manhood inside of her, before opening her eyes and scanning the room for anything of importance. She was finding it harder to concentrate with every thrust and had to force her desire deep down to enable her to think clearly.

Lucas could sense Gail was not fully with him in the act and chose to get her full attention. He pulled out of her, turned her around then picked her up and pushed her back against the wall. He smiled devilishly when Gail automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed himself inside of her again. 'Am I boring you Miss Emory?' he asked as he thrust into her deeper and gripped her neck in his hand.

Gail took a deep intake of breath at his sudden movements and felt his grip tighten around her neck. 'You're anything but boring Sheriff' she whispered as she strained slightly for breath.

Lucas watched carefully as he squeezed her neck tighter and thrust in and out of her, he could see this was uncomfortable for her but she had not told him to stop and the fact that she allowed him to have her this way was arousing him even more. He began to get more excited and felt his orgasm building up inside him, he could sense how aroused she was and knew she was enjoying this as much as he was; therefore, he pushed himself as far as he could inside her then tightened his grip even more until he heard her call out his name and he exploded within her.

It hurt Gail to call out and she felt his grip loosen once they had both hit their climax, she rested her head against his shoulder as he held her securely against the wall then he pulled out of her and placed her in a standing position. She leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath and glanced around the room quickly, while he was searching for something to clean them both off with. Gail smiled when her eyes rested on a similar picture to the one she had seen in her vision and made a mental note to explore this avenue further.

Lucas found some tissue and turned towards Gail, who was smiling. 'Here I was thinkin' I'd hurt you Darlin', I'll have to remember how resilient you are for next time' he said as he approached her and stroked her neck gently with his fingers.

'Clearly I'm stronger than you think Sheriff...' she said trying not to wince in pain under his touch and placing a soft kiss on his lips, '...We better get back, it's Christmas Eve and those two shouldn't be left alone'

Lucas nodded and handed her the skirt she had been wearing. He had told Caleb to distract Merlyn while he had a private meeting with Gail, he knew it would be too late for Gail to settle at her place with his son; therefore, she would have no choice but to stay the night with him. 'Come on Darlin', let's go see what the rabble are gettin' up to in our absence' he said with a smile as he made himself presentable and led her back out the way they had came.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Gail sat in front of the fire in Lucas's study, reading the book she was previously engrossed in the week earlier. She had awoken from a strange dream at 4:00am and chose to come downstairs while everyone was still asleep as she had hardly had any time to herself the past few days.

It had not taken long for her to figure out where she had left of and she was currently reading about the effects of possession and what signs one would show in such a situation. The more she read the more she started to wonder about the dark part of her that she had named Rosemary, she would not allow herself to believe she was possessed as that would be too easy; however, the subject matter was bringing up questions that she wanted the answer to.

Suddenly a large gust of wind rose up in the room and forced the pages of the book to turn over. Gail set the book down on the floor then quickly surveyed her surroundings and let out a sigh of relief when Gideon approached her from behind the couch, she did not know how long he had been there but she was relieved that she was not the alone here at this ungodly hour.

Gail stood up and closed the window that she had previously opened to let some air into the place, when she returned to her seated position in front of the fire with Gideon by her side she noticed the wind had blown the pages in the book to a section on reincarnation. Gail looked at the book suspiciously then picked it up and placed it on her lap, she felt compelled to continue reading and could not take her eyes off the text in front of her.

* * *

Caleb woke up with Merlyn asleep next to him in the bed, she had insisted on sleeping in his room and he did not have the heart to turn his sister away. He gave a long yawn and stretched, then jumped out of bed when he realized it was Christmas day.

Rocky jumped up with a start when he sensed movement in the room and jumped up on the bed, Caleb knew Lucas would not be impressed with a dog being on his bed; however, he was too excited to care and pulled the covers off his sister. 'Merly quick get up!' he yelled and smiled when she sat up quickly.

Merlyn was awoken abruptly by her brothers shouts and it took her a moment to remember where she was. 'Caleb shush! You don't wanna wake Lucas' she said tiredly and let out a small yawn.

Caleb reached for her arm and pulled her out of bed. 'That doesn't matter today Merly, Lucas said I can wake him and Gail up straight away so I can open my presents'

'Our presents' Merlyn corrected him and looked for the robe Gail had given her the previous night.

'Whatever...' Caleb said rushing to the door, '...just hurry up!'

When Caleb opened the door both him and Merlyn jumped when they saw Lucas stood at the top of the stairs topless with just a pair of pyjama pants on. 'You can't be serious' Merlyn said and shook her head at him.

Lucas turned towards the children and grinned devilishly. 'You're lucky I've got anythin' on little lady, I forgot you were here...Is Gail with you?' he asked trying not to show his concern.

Merlyn looked at Caleb who was staring at Lucas in awe and smacked him gently on the back of the head to make him stop staring. 'Isn't she with you?' she asked stepping in front of Caleb, suddenly worried for her cousin.

Lucas took a deep intake of breath then sighed, he had awoken to an empty bed and assumed Gail had gone to check on the children as she was always concerned of their safety here. It appeared his love had decided to wander off on her own and was probably trying to dig up some dirt on him, which he did not appreciate when he was beginning to trust her here. 'Don't you worry your pretty little head Missy, I'm sure she'll make her presence known shortly' he said and started walking down the stairs.

Caleb glanced at the presents under the tree in the main entrance and smiled excitedly, although he could tell his sister was worried he was more concerned with when he could open his presents. He sighed when he saw Lucas and Merlyn enter one of the rooms which led to Lucas's study, then reluctantly followed them.

Lucas was seething inside at the thought of Gail getting up early to snoop around; however, when he saw her asleep in front of the fire with Gideon snuggled up next to her and the book he had previously authorized her to read, his anger subsided and his concern began to grow. He approached her slowly and bent down to inspect what she had been reading; however, the book closed before he could touch it and he let out a laugh. It appeared there was something here trying to assist his love, he supposed that was better than something trying to harm her.

'Are you gonna wake her up?' Caleb asked, wanting to get back to his presents.

'Nah...' Lucas said shaking his head and carefully picking her up then placing her on the couch, '...we'll let her sleep a while, it appears she needs it'

Caleb looked down at his feet and pulled a sad face, he had been so excited he did not want to wait any longer.

'Cheer up son...' Lucas said putting his arm around the boy and leading him out of the study, '...I don't think that ol' cousin of yours will mind it we get started without her'

Merlyn sighed and shook her head in annoyance, Lucas had somehow made this holiday work for him and she could not understand how. She looked at her cousin laying peacefully on the couch then approached her quietly and carefully put the couch throw over her to keep her warm. 'I expected you to stop this' she whispered to her sleeping cousin and chose to sit in front of the fire with the mysterious sleeping dog, she could not stand the thought of Lucas's smug face while Caleb opened his presents so she picked up the book Gail had been reading and decided she would see what had interested her cousin so much.

* * *

Billy Peele woke up to the feeling of Selena's mouth around his manhood. Although he had expected her to be mad at him being locked up, she had surprised him with a nice home cooked meal and took him to bed early. His body was aching due to the amount of different ways he took her the previous night, so he just lay back and decided to enjoy the feeling of her mouth sucking him.

Selena sensed her partner was finally awake and sped up her movements, it did not take long for him to erupt in her mouth and she swallowed his fluid then pulled herself on top of him. 'Did you sleep well honey?' she asked and ran her hands over his bare chest.

Billy smiled, this had been the first night in a long time that he had not dreamed of Gail and after being given a final warning from Lucas to drop his obsession with her that was a relief. 'Why are you being so nice to me Selena? I've been a jerk for the past few weeks, you have every right to throw me out'

Selena smiled to herself, she had taken Gail's advice and chosen to show him what he had been missing. It appeared her man was finally starting to return back to her; however, he was well and truly on Lucas's radar now which was worrying, but she would not let her concern show. 'Don't worry about any of that now, just relax and let me take over. You've had a rough time of it recently, let me remind you of what I can do to assist you' she said and placed his hard manhood inside of her.

Billy let out a low moan and closed his eyes, a flashback of Gail in her underwear flowed through his mind but he pushed it deep down and tried to heed Lucas's warning.

* * *

Gail opened her eyes to find M sat in front of the fire reading her book. 'What time is igt?' she asked as she sat up and pulled the throw off of herself.

Merlyn had tried her best to understand the text in the book; however, she had been unable to do so and it had made her feel frustrated. 'After 10:00am' she said moodily then put the book down on the floor and stood up.

Gail got up off the couch and stretched, she had somehow managed to finish the book before anyone had gotten up and felt drained. 'I need to speak to Lucas, is everyone else up?'

Merlyn laughed bitterly, 'We're all up and all presents have been opened without us...You know he's not the only one who knows about the stuff you've been readin' about in that book!'

Gail regarded the girl suspiciously, she appeared to be hostile and she did not understand why. 'What's wrong with you?' she asked impatiently.

'What's wrong? I've been sat here waitin' for you to wake up to make sure you're OK, while my idiot brother is too excited to care about anything other than presents and the first thing you do when you wake up is ask for Lucas Buck!' she spat out.

Gail did not want to get into the genealogy of the girl before her right now, especially having read so much on reincarnation. She did not know what she believed anymore and the book only caused her to have more questions, which is why she wanted to see Lucas. She chose to ignore how she had referred to Caleb and turned to leave the room. 'Stop acting like a baby and come open your presents, we'll discuss this outburst later'

'No, we'll discuss it now!' Merlyn snapped then jumped when a window shot open and a gust of wind blew in.

Gail could feel the darkness inside her wanting to break free and shield her from whatever this girl had to say; however, she was sick of hiding and she would not allow herself to be controlled. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, which caused the wind in the room to die down. 'This isn't the place for a discussion' Gail said, sensing a presence all around her.

Merlyn laughed and shook her head. 'I've been through a lot more than you realize Gail, I'm not scared of talkin' here'

A strange feeling came over Gail and she smiled wickedly. 'Well you should be...you really want to hash it out here in his domain? Truly I don't care as I've got nothing to be afraid of, but what about you?' she asked curiously, she felt a surge of power run through her veins and the feeling was magnificent.

Merlyn heard the loud growls of Gideon and disregarded her cousins protector. 'I don't think I have anythin' to be afraid of here, you won't let anythin' happen to me...You feel our connection Gail, it's time you accepted it and came over to your families side. I can sense that you're stuck in darkness, come over here to the light'

Gail laughed and took a few steps towards Merlyn. 'You think you know what I'm going through? You have no idea...the amount of strength it takes just to fight my urges is insane, when you add whatever is going on inside of me into the mix then there's a problem. I don't need your preaching little girl, I need you to ensure everything around us runs smoothly so when I do finally break it might not be as catastrophic as it could be'

'Am I interruptin' somethin' ladies?' Lucas asked leaning against the study door, sensing the tension in the room.

Gail took a deep breath to push down the darkness within her and then forced a smile. 'Not at all, now where's my cousin? I hear he's already started without us' she said linking Merlyn's arm and pulling her out of the room away from Lucas.

* * *

Lucas sat watching Caleb ride around his garden on his new scooter, the boy had really taken to this holiday and he supposed he should be happy; however, he still resented the day and part of him could not wait until it was over, even though he had managed to turn it around to work for him.

Gail sat down next to him with a hot cup of coffee and bit into a small bar of chocolate, which made him smile. 'Chocolate so early Darlin?'

Gail shrugged, 'I thought I better make a start on all the bad treats now so they're all gone for new year and I can focus properly on losing the festive weight. Where M?' she asked glancing around the garden.

'She wanted to take in a sermon, I didn't think you'd mind...so you wanna tell me what happened this mornin'? It should've been you instigating the activities of the day and not me Gail'

'Oh please, as if this doesn't fall in nicely with your strange plans...' she laughed and took a sip of her coffee, '...I woke up early and decided to go downstairs to read. I must've fallen asleep at some point, what's the big deal?'

Lucas shook his head and continued to watch his boy, it was unnerving knowing something in this place was interested in Gail especially when he had full control here for so long. He was unsure of how he felt about the powers in this place dividing between them and it was clear that something was trying to get her to open her mind to new things. 'There's no problem here Darlin', I just thought you'd want to be around to witness your only living relative's first proper Christmas' he said, trying to steer her focus back towards her cousin until he could figure out what was going on.

Gail look at Lucas suspiciously, she resented his insinuation that she did not care about her cousin; however, she could sense he was trying to control her and she would never allow that. 'You know what? I think the best thing for my only living relative is to be with his father on Christmas' she said with bitterness in her tone then stood up and walked down the porch stairs.

'Where are you goin'?' Lucas asked confused.

'I'm going to take in a sermon Sheriff' she said then gave Caleb a wave and turned away from him.

* * *

Merlyn knelt down in front of her mothers grave, placed a single red rose on the soil and bowed her head, she felt like she had let her family down and did not know how to fix everything. When she had witnessed Caleb happily playing in Lucas's garden without herself or Gail with him, she realized that Lucas had won. She had tried so hard to steer him away from that evil man; however, somehow he appeared to be getting closer to him.

Merlyn felt like a failure, she had no purpose and no guidance from her fallen family. She had tried praying in church and visiting her mothers grave more often these days but no help came, it appeared she was well and truly lost in this damned town.

A bright shimmer of light appeared below the rose she had just placed on the ground and pushed it up towards her hands, Merlyn took a sharp intake of breath and picked up the rose then followed the light which was leading her away from her mothers grave. The shimmer of light froze for a moment in front of a grave then dissipated in front of her eyes, Merlyn felt a warmth flow through her then knelt down to inspect the grave in front of her. 'Christine Emory' she said out loud and placed the rose on the ground.

'My mother used to love this time of year...' Gail said approaching her mothers grave with a bouquet of flowers, '...she used to always sing Christmas songs to get me into the festive spirit, my dad used to hate it'

Merlyn quickly stood up and looked down at her hands. 'I didn't mean to intrude...' she started.

'It looks like I'm the one intruding here...' Gail interrupted glancing down at the red rose, '...What are you doing at my mothers grave?'

Merlyn did not know what to say, she had been visiting her mothers grave and not Gail's but her cousin had been acting strange earlier and she did not want to set her off. 'I was visitin' family' she said honestly.

Gail regarded the girl suspiciously, she had tried to find her at church; however, she had given up the search and chose to pay her respects to her mother. Seeing the girl here placing a flower on her mothers grave was confusing and it made her think back to the book she was reading earlier. 'Family is important...' Gail said placing the flowers down on her mothers grave, '...I lost mine a long time ago and it's been hard getting used to the ones I have now'

Merlyn nodded to show her understanding, she had lost her mother years earlier then she had been reunited with her. It had been hard adjusting to that situation and even harder now that she had lost her again, she could sense someone was reaching out to her but she could not tell who or why. The situation was becoming too hard to handle and she could find no comfort in anyone, especially her brother who seemed happy to forget she was here.

Gail watched the girl closely as a single tear ran down her cheek, she appeared to be oblivious to the fact that she was crying and it only intrigued Gail more. This girl was familiar, she had never felt like a stranger. Her brain was screaming out to her to open her eyes and accept the truth that she was so often trying to find, she was not stupid and opening herself up to the mysteries in all of Lucas's forbidden books made her susceptible to the strangeness that surrounded her on a daily basis. It was clear this girl felt alone, she knew that feeling well and it was not fair to deny who or what she was any longer.

'You mentioned that Lucas was not the only one that know's about the things I'm reading, didn't you Merlyn?' she asked and knelt down to pay her respects in front of her mothers grave.

Merlyn turned towards her cousin, did she really just call her by her actual name? 'No he's not Gail' she said, unsure of whether she had heard wrong.

Gail forced a smile, she would have given all she had at one stage in her life to have her mother back and she had grown to understand that was not possible; however, here she was confident she was talking to her dead cousin and part of her knew Rosemary had been involved in this, so she chose not be afraid. 'Merlyn Ann Temple...' she said standing up and wiping the dirt from her hands, '...I suppose you're the expert I'm looking for?'

Merlyn froze, this was all happening too fast. She had previously been warned by the dark part of her cousin not to reveal herself so she did not know whether to embrace her cousins knowledge, or deny it.

'There's no point in denying anything, this is what it is and I'm trying my best to keep my cool here' Gail said walking past her.

Merlyn following her cousin out of the cemetery and towards her car. She suddenly felt giddy that she would not have to hide her true identity anymore with her cousin and they could team up against Lucas.

'If I were you I'd be thankful for that man, he's been hounding me to accept my true self and open my mind to other things...if it wasn't for him I'd still be in denial about a lot of things including this' Gail said reading her mind.

'You know he's evil right?' Merlyn said getting into the car.

Gail forced a laugh and started the engine. 'He is what he is, as we all are. You'll understand more when you're older...now come on, it's time we got back to your brother'

* * *

Lucas sat on Gail's back porch with a bottle of wine and two glasses, he had brought Caleb back to Gail's home after receiving a telephone call from her and decided to wait around for her to return. All in all the day had not been so bad, he had gotten to spend some time with his son and the boy appeared to be unhappy when he had to leave his place. He was making good progress with Caleb; however, he was not so sure about Gail.

'I'm a complex creature' Gail said reading his mind and sitting on the porch chair next to him.

'The master has arrived...' he said charmingly and poured her a large glass of wine, '...Did you do what you needed to do Darlin'?'

'What makes you think I needed to do anything Sheriff?' she asked and took a sip of her drink.

Lucas laughed, 'You wouldn't leave the boy alone with me unless you had somethin' important to do...Has your little protege calmed down?'

Gail shook her head, 'That girl is not my protege she's something else, but I guess you already know that'

Lucas watched Gail carefully as she took a large sip of her wine, something was different and her manner was beginning to concern him. 'I know a lot of things, is there somethin' in particular that you're referrin' to?'

Gail laughed and walked off the porch with her wine, she did not know how she felt about her dead cousin residing in her home for all this time and part of her was screaming inside for her to leave this town; however, she was too far gone, she knew that. 'Reincarnation, that part of your book was very interesting' she said walked further into her backyard.

Lucas stood up and followed her into the garden, she had gotten farther into the book than he had initially thought and he was not prepared for this type of discussion away from his domain. 'Let's not talk business today Darlin', I'll answer any questions you have at my place where we can be alone'

Gail sensed his hesitation and smiled. 'We're alone now Sheriff, the kids are in bed and won't disturb us...Did you know that a spirit is most likely to return if it was betrayed or murdered? Taking into account all the business you've most likely done in the past I'm surprised this down isn't full of demons'

Lucas caught up to her and placed his hands on her hips, then pulled her back into him. 'You don't need to worry about any of that Gail, I told you before I can change and things will be better' he said trying to reassure her.

Gail shook her head and laughed, 'Oh but where's the fun in that?' she whispered leaning back in to him, then pulled free of his grasp and led him further into her garden.

Lucas was confused, he thought this was about the way he was; however, that did not appear to be the case. He decided to change his tactics and grabbed her, then pushed her gently towards the tree at the back of the garden. 'Well god forbid I take away your fun Miss Emory' he said lifting up her skirt and stroking her sweet spot softly.

Gail bit her bottom lip teasingly and started unbuttoning his shirt, she let out a small moan as he began to suck on her neck and tangled her hand in his hair then pulled his head back roughly. 'Merlyn Ann Temple' she said staring into his eyes deeply.

Lucas laughed, this was unexpected in their current position. 'She was a pretty girl, not particularly who I'd like to be thinkin' about at this moment in time though'

Gail shook her head in exasperation, from the look on his face she could tell he wasn't going to tell her anything yet. 'Fine...I want you down here' she said and pushed him down on the ground, then straddled him.

Lucas unzipped his pants and reached beneath her skirt then ripped off her thong effortlessly, his desire for her pushed away any other thoughts and he had to have her now.

Gail felt the familiar sensation that always arose within her when they were this close and gently freed his manhood, she could see how much he wanted her and although the warnings from her cousin ran through her mind she yearned for him; therefore, she rose above him and sat down onto him, taking him deep inside her.

Lucas let out a loud moan and pushed his hips higher to force himself as deep as he could go, her movements started off slow then she began to ride him faster as though she could not stand to wait any longer for their release. Lucas pushed down his climax and allowed her orgasm to come, then rolled her over so he was on top. 'You wanna know about reincarnation Gail?' he panted as he pushed himself deeper within her.

Gail inhaled deeply in an attempt to get more air in her lungs and clawed at his back with her long nails. The intense pleasure that he was causing within her took the breath out of her and she could not speak, so she nipped at his ear to show she wanted him to continue.

Lucas smiled at her effort and began to pound in and out of her. 'Everything is born in the dirt and soil Gail...right here is the beginning of everything' he panted and buried his head in her neck.

Gail wrapped her legs around him tight and considered his words, the first time they were together was in his garden and they always ended up in the dirt sooner or later. She could not fully consider the significance of his words due to the bursts of pleasure that was flowing through her and she felt their climax building together. She ran her fingers through his soft caramel blonde hair and pulled his head to her, so she could kiss him passionately.

Lucas savored the taste of her tongue in his mouth and forced his lips on hers hard, to stifle their moans when they came together. He lay on top of her for a moment, then pulled out of her gently when she pushed him off her. 'Something I said Darlin'' he asked as she pulled down her skirt and tried to make herself look presentable.

'Merlyn Ann Temple' Gail said shaking her head and walked back to her house.

Lucas watched as Gail walked back towards the house and smiled to himself, there was something different about her and the fact that was suddenly mentioning Merlyn Ann was concerning. She had let him take her willingly; therefore, she must not know about the circumstances surrounding Merlyn's death. He would have to keep a close eye on the two of them to ensure nothing interfered with his future plans for the family.

-The End-


End file.
